


Humility

by BabyBat (demonprincess7)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Boot Worship, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Human Furniture, Humiliation kink, Multi, Objectification, Panties, Piss Play, Prompt Fill, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonprincess7/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Sam has made a deal with the Trickster. Dean's life for Sam's sudden and unquenchable humiliation fetish. But if the Trickster thinks that Sam is going to regret his deal, he doesn't know a Winchester's brotherly love. Dean has no problem lending his brother a helping hand. Sure the trickster is behind that too, but Dean isn't going to let Sam go without what he needs even if his clock is ticking.**Noncon in the final chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for a prompt. (see end notes)
> 
> It's very possible that bestiality will make an appearance in later chapters. Just warning you now. I will make a note at the beginning of the chapter for anyone who wants to avoid it.

“Please,” Sam begged one last time. Defeat was heavy in his voice. He knew without the Trickster's help there was nothing he could do to save his brother. He'd already tried. He had nothing to hold over the Trickster's head and nothing to threaten him with. After spending so much time trying to hunt the bastard down, he was tired. He just wanted it to be done. He wanted Dean back.

The Trickster sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. “ _Fine_. You want your brother back so badly. I'll make you a deal. But only because clearly, you still think you're hot shit chasing me around, thinking you can kill me and demand your precious brother back. So, the deal's this. You get your Ken doll back _but_ , you're going to gain some humility. A _lot_ of humility. In fact, I want to see you getting off on nothing but pure humiliation. Then, you'll get it. Because, Sammy, nothing in this world is yours to control. Even old Deano's gonna know just how badly you need to be put in your place. I'm going to make sure of it.”

The Trickster laughed to himself. “Yeah, by the end of this, you'll be begging the hounds to come for him.”

“A humiliation fetish? That's your play?” Sam scoffed.

“Take it or leave it, pretty boy.”

“Deal.”

“Then why don't you come over here and seal it?” The Trickster winked.

\--- --- --- --- --- The next day ---

 

Sam finished explaining his story to his fresh faced and very alive older brother. Dean looked ready to wring somebody's neck.

“Tell me you ganked that son of a bitch?” he growled.

“No, he got away. I'm just lucky he agreed to bring you back that last time.” Sam stared down at his shoes. So far, the Trickster's deal hadn't caused him any trouble, but it had only been a couple of hours. So far, the worst of it were the invasive thoughts about the woman working the register at the gas station and then when he was watching Dean put his boots on...

“'Agreed to'? Don't tell me you made a deal with that bastard. He's a trickster, Sam! It's in the name.”

Sam flinched when his brother yelled. “It's not like that, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “Shit.” He laughed humorlessly. “I know exactly what it's like. I've know this whole time I just... I didn't want to say anything.”

Sam's stomach dropped. His cheeks turned red. “W-what are you talking about?”

“That bastard. What the hell kind of deal is that anyway?” Dean was on his feet now, pacing the floor.

Sam shrank into himself. “What are you talking about?” he said again.

“Your fucking _humiliation kink_ that's what! I don't why I know, but I do. I know _all_ about it.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah.” Dean looked at his brother who was blushing and clearly embarrassed. “Hey, it's okay, Sammy. We all like weird shit in bed. This isn't really all that weird.”

“Seriously?” Sam raised his eyebrows.

“Seriously. Besides, I think this could be good for you.”

“Good how?”

Dean put a hand on his brother's shoulder. “You're always wound so tight. Let me help you with this. It'll be a great way for us both to blow off some steam.”

“We're brothers, Dean. We can't just...”

Dean pulled away “What? So it's only okay for us to have sex because we're drunk? Or because one of us is dying? Or because you thought I was going to be mad at you for not hiring a stripper for my twenty-first? It's not anything new, Sam. We just don't have to lie to ourselves about it anymore. I'm tired of it. Let me give you what you need. I promise I'll take care of you, Sammy.”

Sam kept his eyes down on the cheap linoleum floor. Old habits held him back, kept him from admitting what he wanted out loud.

“This is what you want right? Because if it isn't I swear I'll hunt down that Trickster and chop him into pieces. It might not kill him, but it'll take him a while to put himself back together.”

“No, Dean... you can't do that.”

“I can and I will. Unless you tell me different.”

Sam couldn't let Dean do something like that no matter what he wanted. The Trickster might go back on their deal because of it. Still, that didn't mean he _didn't_ want this.“I want it. I want us to...”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Sam finally looked up at his brother. He didn't see a hint of mockery in his face. Dean was totally on board with this. Even more than that, he looked excited about it.

“Great,” Dean smiled. “'Cause I think you're gonna love this.” Dean turned on his heel and all but skipped over to his duffel bag. He faced Sam again now holding a pair of satiny pink panties in his hands. Sam moaned.

“You're gonna wear these for me.”

“Yes,” Sam said without the smallest hesitation.

“You're gonna be my pretty girl,” Dean's voice was deeper now, lower.

“Yes,” Sam said and his voice broke.

“Get down on the floor and crawl to me.”

Sam whimpered as he slid to the floor. He crawled across the room to his brother, mindful of his body, trying to look graceful despite the way his hands shook and his cheeks burned. He knelt on the floor and looked up at his brother.

Dean held his chin. “Strip, Sammy. I want you in nothing but these pretty pink panties.”

Sam shivered. In a split second he was on his feet shucking off his clothes like they were on fire. Dean winked as he handed his brother the panties. Sam couldn't even look at his brother as he slid them on. The soft and silky fabric caressed his cock and between that and the complete humiliation of his older brother seeing him such a state, he could have cum on the spot if he wasn't trying to hard not to.

Dean ran his fingers through his brother's hair. “You make such a pretty girl, Sammy.” He pulled him close with one arm and Sam melted against him.

Dean reached one hand around them to fondle Sam's balls through the satin. He gave his brother a filthy kiss.

“You're gonna be such a good fuck toy for me aren't you, Sammy?” Dean growled.

Sam whined in agreement.

“Get back down on the floor. I want to see you rubbing that cock through your pretty panties.”

Sam dropped down too the floor too quickly, almost banging up his knees. He looked up at Dean as he rubbed his cock like he was told to.

“Good girl.”

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam moaned.

Dean laughed. “You're such an easy slut, Sam. Do you think you cum just from me calling you names? I bet you could.”

Sam shivered. He wanted that _bad_. He could imagine Dean tying him up, not even touching him, just talking to him until he came.

Dean slid his own cock out from his jeans. He spit into his hand and stroked himself, looking down at Sam like he was a million miles tall.

“You don't get my cock yet. You've gotta learn to be a good bitch first. Then I'll let you taste it. First, you're gonna be my cum rag and clean up my mess.” Dean pumped his cock harder. Sam thought he was going to cum on his face, but instead he watched as Dean groaned and painted the floor with his cum.

“There you go, baby. Clean it up.”

Sam licked his lips. He bent over, still playing with his cock, and put his tongue to the floor. He scooped up a mouthful of Dean's cum and moaned as he swallowed it down. With his hand on his cock and his tongue on the floor, Sam came, moaning, falling face first into the puddle of cum. 

Sam caught his breath and licked his lips. He still had to finish what he started. He made himself busy, cleaning up the floor with his tongue, his hair was filthy with it. Finally, when he couldn't taste anymore of his brother's seed he stopped and looked up at Dean.

Dean smiled at him. “That's my cum rag.” He held out his hand and let Sam lick the cum from his fingers. “Good boy, Sammy.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat across from his brother trying as hard as he could not to think about the night before. He couldn't be more grateful that Dean was alive, even if it meant he was just going to lose him later. He would find a way to save him then, too. Now he just had to figure out how he was ever going to look his brother in the eye again.

Dean acted like everything was normal. He chatted away about some car he saw in the parking lot hardly paying any attention to Sam. He ordered himself a burger, then finally acknowledging Sam as a person, ordered him a salad.

Sam blushed while the waiter walked away. "You don't have to order for me, Dean. I can do that on my own."

"Oh really? I was under the impression you were just a dumb slut." He winked, conveying that they were sharing some kind of joke. 

Sam looked around for anyone that might have overheard.

"Seriously, if you don't want me to I won't, but you seem like you liked it."

Sam shifted in his seat staring down at the table. "I... I guess."

Dean looked at his brother seriously. "Do you want me to speak for you, Sam? You have to tell me."

Sam wiggled uncomfortably again. "Yes, I want you to speak for me, Dean," he clarified.

"Good," Dean said cheerfully.

Their meals came and Sam chewed morbidly. He was completely uncomfortable with the situation, but at the same time he didn't hate it. Sam knew Gabriel expected him to hate it enough to make him resent Dean, but this was his own choice. He did this to himself. Dean was only trying to help and he was doing a surprisingly good job of it. Maybe it was just the big brother in him having no qualms about being a teasing bastard. Whatever it was, it was easier than Sam trying to find someone else to satisfy his needs. He was used to Dean embarrassing him.

When the waitress brought him a second glass of water was when Sam realized he really needed to pee. So like he always had, he stood up. “I'm gonna hit the restroom,” he said.

“Wait a second,” Dean said.

“Okay...” Sam stopped and waited.

“Sit down.” Dean gestured toward Sam's seat.

Sam looked at his brother suspiciously as he sat back down. He expected Dean to say something but all he got was silence as Dean finished his burger, wiped his mouth, sipped on his drink, spent some time looking out the window, sipped on his drink some more-

Sam couldn't take it anymore. “Dean.”

“Hm?” Dean looked innocently at his brother.

“I really need to pee. What's up?”

“Oh nothing.” Dean shrugged. “I just wanted you to wait.”

Sam glared. “Yeah, well. I gotta take a leak so...” Sam tried to stand up but Dean stopped him again.

“Just wait a minute, Sam.”

Sam sighed and sat back down. Dean finished his meal before he finally got up and went to their waitress. Sam watched her giggle and hand Dean their check. He went to the counter and paid the bill, very slowly and with a lot of change. At least five dollars in change. None of it was quarters. The only person in the room more annoyed than the cashier was Sam.

Finally, Dean came back to the table. “Okay, let's go to the bathroom.”

Sam stood up, questioning whether he would be told to sit down again. When he wasn't, Sam walked by his brother and into the bathroom.

“Okay, Sammy. Right here.” Dean grabbed Sam's arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" Sam just looked at his brother.

"You said you needed to pee. Do it right here. Now."

"I don't think this is a great place for a pissing contest, Dean. I can't reach the urinal from here."

Dean looked unamused. "You know that's not what I meant, Sam. You're not taking your pants off."

Sam blushed. "Dean..."

“Come on, Sammy,” his brother coaxed. He could tell from his face that he wasn't going to force him, not really.

Sam stared down at his shoes. He was hyper aware of Dean's hand on his arm and that he wasn't going anywhere until he did what Dean said or at least until he managed to get an actual 'no' out of his mouth. It was only going to be worse if someone walked in on them. He let go of his bladder.

At first it just felt good and warm. Then it spread through his briefs, his jeans. Some of it trickled down his leg and into his shoe. It finally stopped. His cock was hard and trapped in his piss soaked pants. He down looked at the giant wet spot. There was no mistaking it for what it was.

"That's a good slut, Sammy. Let's get going." He let go of Sam's arm and gestured toward the door.

"But..."

"Stop wasting time, Sam."

Sam thought of all the people back out in the diner and shivered. He moved slowly, peeking outside the door and practically tip toeing down the hall. To get through the door, he would have to walk right through the middle of the dining room. His cheeks burned with shame. His cock throbbed.

He imagined that everyone was staring as he crossed the room, but he didn't dare look. Dean was following him closely enough that he didn't feel unsafe, but the humiliation was almost too much and for more than one reason.

He reached the door an eternity later and escaped outside. Sam had to stop and catch his breath.

Dean came out a moment later and wrapped an arm around his brother. "How you doing, slut?"

Sam shivered. "Fuck me."

Dean laughed and nuzzled his face affectionately into Sam's hair. "You look a little dazed there, Sammy."

"Dean if you don't fuck me right now I'm going to cum in my pants."

Dean snorted. "You're already such a mess I don't think it matters."

"Dean, please."

"Alright, Sammy. Come here." Dean pulled his brother across the parking lot and around to the driver's side of the Impala where they couldn't be seen from the windows of the diner. "Take it out."

Sam pulled his cock out without a second thought. It twitched in the cool air, his piss not helping with the chill.

"Jerk yourself off," Dean ordered.

"But-"

"You thought I'd want to fuck you?" Dean backed his brother up against the car. "I'm not going to fuck a bitch covered in his own piss. That's disgusting."

Sam moaned. His eyes rolled back. " _Dean_!" His hand wrapped around his cock and he started to jerk it.

"It's not my fault you're such a slut that a little bit of piss touching your cock makes you hard," Dean kept talking. "You come out here begging for me to fuck you, but I'm not a whore like you, Sam. Look at yourself. Touching yourself in a fucking diner parking lot. There are families in there, Sam. They're going to come out here with their fucking kids and you'll be standing right here pumping your dick like a fucking pervert."

Sam was so close he couldn't see straight. The car was doing all the work of holding him up while he moaned and touched himself.

"There's someone coming out that door, Sammy. Do you think some good wholesome little housewife is gonna out here and see what a slut you are? You're so nasty you'll probably scar her for life. Bet she'll call the cops and then they'll get to see you out here fucking your fist, covered in piss, looking like the happiest slut in the whole world. Are you gonna cum, Sammy? They'll hear you. The whole diner's gonna hear you when that door opens. Are you sure you want to cum?"

Sam nodded furiously. "Please, Dean."

"Go ahead, bitch. Cum."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely did not realize how long it's been since I updated this I am so sorry. I've been busy and sick off and on for a few months now. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. It's a good one. I'm very proud.

Sam's dreams were full of humiliation. People laughed and pointed while Dean made him do degrading things. He couldn't remember it all but, he woke up hard.

He and Dean had fallen asleep in the same bed, curled up together. Dean was now laying on his side, facing away from Sam. Sam hoped his brother wasn't awake as he got up and snuck to the bathroom.

Safely behind a locked door, Sam took a deep breath. He washed his face with cool water and brushed his teeth. He wasn't sure he was ready to start another day of Dean's “games”. The anticipation had him on edge. He wasn't sure he liked not knowing what was coming. The whole thing felt risky, _unsafe_ even. Maybe that was just the idea that all of this was the Trickster's doing. As far as he knew, this was just another game that was going to end badly. He wished he could trust that Dean wanted this. He wanted more than anything to trust his brother.

Sam knew Dean was standing on the other side of the door even before he knocked.

“Sammy? We need to talk.” Dean's voice was soft and unsure. Like he was worried about him. Scared even. Sam didn't hesitate to open up the door.

“Yeah. We do.” Dean's hair was still messy from sleep. His eyes didn't look fully awake. It seemed like he hadn't slept well.

Dean just nodded and waited for Sam to come out of the bathroom. “Dean, I... I need to know if you really want this,” Sam started

Dean looked surprised. “What? Of course I do.”

“Really? I mean _all_ of it. Not just the sex but the other stuff...”

“Yeah, Sammy. Of course. I mean, that's what you want right?”

Sam ran his fingers though his hair and blushed. “I do. But, that's all just the Trickster right?”

“Who cares?” Dean said this so sincerely that Sam was momentarily stunned. “If we both want it, who cares why? It's not like we're hurting anybody right? As far as I'm concerned, that son of a bitch got the short end of the stick. I get a little more time and we both get lots of hot kinky sex. The only downside is that I can't stop thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” Sam bit his lip, almost shaking as he hope start to wash away his fears.

“Yeah, Sammy.”

Sam sighed with relief and visibly relaxed. “Okay. Good.”

Dean put his hands on his brother's shoulders. “Are you okay, Sammy?”

“Yeah,” Sam smiled. “I'm great.

“Good.” Dean patted Sam's shoulder. “'Cause I talked to Bobby. He needs us for a job.” He turned and grabbed some clothes he'd left on the floor and stuffed them inside his bag.

“Sioux Falls?”

“Yep.”

Sam couldn't help but feel like there was something Dean wasn't saying. He was acting like he was hiding something. The tension left between them was making Sam uncomfortable. Maybe Dean would feel more like talking again after they got some fresh air. He didn't want to push him.

It was a two day drive to Bobby's from where they were. Dean ordered for Sam at every drive-through, diner, and truck stop dive they stopped at. He nearly always had a hand on Sam whether he was rubbing his thigh in the car or grabbing his ass in a gas station. He even tugged Sam's hair while they were sitting at a diner and told him he needed to get his “pretty bitch hair” cut soon. Sam was hard pretty much constantly and Dean never let up. Every breath he took was a new opportunity to humiliate his brother. Still, Sam couldn't remember feeling this good.

They were on the home stretch, just a few hours outside of Sioux Falls, when Dean's hand went a little higher and slipped between Sam's legs. Sam had been sitting in almost the middle of the bench seat silently begging his brother to touch him just a little bit more this whole time and he finally was. But then Dean yanked open his fly and reached in and Sam's heart skipped a beat. They were still on the fucking interstate for fucks sake. Anybody in a truck could see right in to Sam's lap.

“Dean,” Sam said, but he didn't know how he wanted to finish that sentence.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean said like he wasn't doing anything. He was just taking a nice drive as far as he was concerned.

“W-what... what are you doing?”

“Playing with your dick.”

It wasn't the answer he wanted, but it made his cock jump in Dean's hand. Sam relaxed into his seat and let Dean play with him.

“Good boy.”

Sam gasped not anticipating the pleasure those two words brought him. He let his legs fall open. He didn't give a shit now if the fucking Queen of England drove by anymore. Dean didn't speak to him anymore. Didn't even look at him. He just played with Sam's dick like it was just something to keep his hand busy while he drove. He could have just as easy replaced Sam with a fucking stress ball. At no point did Dean make any effort to get Sam off. He was just rubbing, squeezing here and there, sometimes trailing a thoughtful finger around the tip. There was almost nothing sexual about except that it was all exactly for the benefit of Sam's fetish. Reducing him to a toy so that Dean didn't get board on the drive.

By the time they made it to Bobby's, Sam wasn't sure he was capable of rational thought anymore. He was just glad Bobby wasn't there when they arrived. Sam wasn't sure he could pass off his red cheeks or labored breathing as anything other than what it was.

The boys let themselves in and Dean grabbed himself a beer from the fridge. Sam noticed he didn't offer Sam one. He just plopped himself on Bobby's couch and grabbed the remote. Dean sighed in the most dramatic way possible.

“I need a foot rest.”

“There's a coffee table,” Sam suggested.

Dean kicked the table away with foot. He looked expectantly at Sam. It took a moment for Sam to put together what Dean meant. He was standing there trying to process when Dean whistled and pointed to the floor. Then, all the blood went straight to Sam's cock causing a bit of dizziness as he dropped onto the floor. He made himself comfortable on his hands and knees in front of Dean. He moaned when the heels of his boots landed on his back. How the fuck did Dean manage to turn him on this much without ever touching him?

Sam got lost his own little world. He felt completely comfortable under Dean's feet. He felt good and right and happy and it didn't matter if his dick was hard and Dean wasn't even paying attention to him. That was just as good.

Then he heard Bobby pull in and he got skittish.

“Stay, Sam,” Dean told him.

Sam looked toward the door. His heart pounded as he debated whether or not this was something he could handle Bobby knowing about. The tone Dean took left Sam room to disobey, but suggested he might be rewarded if he listened. Dean wanted Bobby to see him like this. Sam wanted to know what Dean was up to. So, he ignored the sound of his heart beating in his ears and stayed where he was. The back door opened.

Bobby stepped inside. Sam listened as he set a heavy bag on the table, then walked into the living room.

“Nope,” Bobby said. “Nope, no. I can't do it.”

“Come on, Bobby!” Dean complained.

Sam finished putting the pieces together in his head. This was about Dean's soul. This was Dean trying to take care of him when he's gone. Sam pulled himself out from under Dean's feet. He stood up and looked at Bobby. He'd expected more of a shocked or horrified expression, but that wasn't at all what he saw.

“It's okay, Bobby. You don't have to do anything you don't want to.”

Bobby sighed. “Listen, if it's this important, maybe I can find some other way to help, but this is too much for me.”

Dean got on his feet as well. “We need somebody we can trust. I wouldn't trust anyone else with this. This is Sam we're talking about!”

“Dean, it's okay.” Sam tried to calm his brother to little effect.

“It's not okay!” Dean rounded on his brother now. Bobby just stood behind him looking a bit helpless.

“We'll figure out something else.”

“What else is there? You just gonna whore yourself out to whatever bastard you can find in a bar that wants to knock you around? That it!”

“Now you wait just a minute!” Bobby interjected. Dean spun back around. “I don't give a rats ass what kind of fetish Sam's got. You don't get to go beatin' him down like that. Now, we all know you don't mean it. You're just bein' a whiny brat because you don't know how to deal with your feelings. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm not just gonna stand here and listen to anymore nonsense from you.

“Sam, you know I die for you, but this isn't something I can do. I just don't feel comfortable all but having sex with a boy who may as well be my son. If the two of you are comfortable doing what you're doing then great! More power to ya. It ain't for me, but that don't mean we can't find somebody we can trust to help Sam deal with this. Now, the both of yous oughta go upstairs, have a shower, get some sleep, you look like hell. We'll sort this out tomorrow.”

“Okay, Bobby,” Sam said, trying his best to soothe the tension before Dean really lost it. “Come on, Dean.” He nudged his brother toward the stairs and watched him stalk off.

“Thanks.”

“Don't mention it,” Bobby said. He pulled Sam in for a hug. “We're gonna figure this out. Don't let your brother stress himself to death. No one's gonna leave you alone.”

Sam's eyes felt a little bit wet, but he refused to cry and get them both all worked up. He pulled himself out of Bobby's arm and gave the man a soft smile. Bobby patted his arm. “See ya in the mornin'.”

“Yeah. Goodnight, Bobby.”

Sam went upstairs. He found Dean in the bathroom pulling his shirt over his head. He still looked angry, but Sam could tell he was simmering down.

“There's no hunt up here,” Sam said. “You called Bobby and you told him everything.”

Dean huffed in a confirming manner that said he didn't really feel like talking. Sam didn't care what Dean didn't feel like. “I know this is you trying to protect me, but don't have to take it that far. I'll handle it on my own if I have to.”

“Well you shouldn't have to! It's my fault that you're like this. It should be my problem to make sure you're looked after.”

“This isn't your fault, Dean. I chose this! And what could you have done? Did you _know_ there was a trickster in town?”

“You could have let me stay dead. All you did was delay what's coming. Then, I'll be gone. And you'll be left to clean up mess. I want someone to be there for you so that you don't have to.”

“I'm not afraid of dealing this. I can handle it. We should be worrying about you. About finding a way to save you. Not wasting time at Bobby's.”

“There's no saving me, Sammy. There's only... doing what we can to make things easier on you.” Dean turned on the shower effectively ending the conversation. Not that Sam knew what to say to that. He didn't have a plan to save Dean as much as he'd been trying. If he couldn't save Dean, then what was left to say?

Dean shucked off the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower. He left the curtain cracked in invitation. Part of Sam really wanted to just to go bed, hide under the covers, pretend this wasn't happening. But he didn't want to waste the time they had left. Plus, now that he was looking at Dean all naked, there was a need burning under his skin to let Dean use him. He wanted to be under Dean's boots again where everything had felt peaceful and safe. Dean looked over his shoulder at him and there was something comforting his in his expression.

Sam's own clothes joined Dean's on the floor, then he stepped into the shower. Dean's hands were all over him touching every inch of skin he could reach. His strong hands soothed Sam's tense muscles. In no time, he was back to feeling safe and calm. He let go of everything that had been making his stomach churn a moment ago until everything was just _Dean_.

The warm water of the shower dripped over their chins as they kissed. Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair, clutching at the sides of his face like he might never let go. There shared so much love and desperation that Sam felt if Dean didn't finally fuck him now he might shatter.

Very gently, Dean pushed Sam down to his knees. Sam placed a trail of reverent kisses up Dean's leg from knee to hip. Dean groaned when Sam's soft lips found his cock. He repositioned them so he could lean back against the wall while Sam worshiped his cock. Sam couldn't stop himself from trying to suck down as much of Dean as he could. He had no idea what he was doing was any good, but Dean was moaning and grabbing his hair so he indulged.

“Touch your cock,” Dean ordered, barely audible above the spray of the water.

Sam could only stroke his cock slowly, as the moisture of the showered stripped away the oils from his skin. He shifted to let the water run down his front saving him from too much friction.

“That's it sweetheart.”

Sam moaned. He looked up at Dean. Dean was looking back down at him, licking his lips. He must have looked like such a slut. Sam shivered. Then he was pulling double time bobbing his head on Dean's cock like Dean's pleasure was his own.

“Fuck, Sammy. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Sam stopped his sucking only to beg. “Yes, _please_.”

Dean smirked. “Desperate bitch.” Sam had to take his hand off his own cock to stop himself cumming. “Wait here. I'll find us some lube.”

“There's soap.”

“Huh uh. You could get an infection from all that perfumy shit.”

Sam pouted, but Dean stepped out of the shower anyway. Sam sat under the warm water to fight off the cold air Dean had let in. It took way too long, in Sam's opinion, for Dean to return, but he found the lube.

He pulled Sam to his feet for another kiss. Then, he pinned his back to the wall. “You sure about this, Sammy?”

“It's not the first time, Dean.”

“This is different.”

Sam got what Dean was saying. This was the first time they'd actually thought about what they were doing. This was the first time they knew this was what both of them wanted. This time they couldn't walk away like it didn't happen.

“I'm sure, Dean. Are you sure?”

Dean just smiled and kissed him again. He got one lube slick finger against Sam's hole gently rub around the rim. Sam tried not to squirm from how much he wanted it inside him. He spread his legs as far as the shower would allow.

Dean laughed. “Can't get my fingers in you fast enough can you?”

Sam whimpered. “Please, Dean.”

“Hush, baby. I've got you.” Dean's eyes were locked on his own as he pushed that finger slowly inside. It wasn't nearly as much as he wanted, but it was still _Dean_ inside of him. He couldn't help himself whinging for more.

“Don't worry, sweetheart, there's more where that came from. I'm gonna get you good and stretched out before I stuff my cock inside this hungry cunt.” Dean slipped another finger in beside the first.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam moaned. He'd waited way too long for Dean to fuck him and Dean's dirty fucking mouth was doing terrible/wonderful things to him and he felt like he was on fire.

Dean fucked him with his fingers denying him anything more. “I know. You're such a fucking slut. So desperate to be fucked. How badly do you need my cock, Sammy?”

“So bad, Dean. So fucking bad.”

Dean stroked Sam's achingly hard cock. “Does it hurt, bitch? You need me in you so bad? Tell me how badly you need it.”

Sam had no problem playing Dean's game and humiliating himself if it got him Dean's dick. “I need your cock, Dean. Please. I'll do anything.”

“I know you would, Sammy. You'd lick my piss off the fucking bathroom floor for my cock wouldn't you?”

Sam moaned. He'd had no idea how badly he wanted that. “ _Yes_ , Dean. Anything.”

“You think you're stretched enough to take me?”

“Yes, Dean! Yes!”

“It might hurt a little, Sammy.”

“I don't care, please!”

“Sh sh, baby relax. Take a deep breath for me. You're getting a little lost there.” Dean let go of Sam's cock to stroke his hair soothingly. He gently pulled his fingers from Sam's ass. “You with me?”

Sam took a deep breath. He blinked a few times feeling like he hadn't been seeing clearly, but now he saw Dean and felt grounded. “I'm okay. I'm ready.”

Dean grabbed the lube and gave himself a healthy glob. He steadied himself on Sam's shoulder while he coated his dick. “Okay. Ready?”

“ _Come on_ , Dean.”

“Alright, alright.” The greatest care a person can manage, Dean pressed the head of his cock against Sam's hole and started to push inside.

Sam groaned, head thumping against the wall of the shower.

“You okay, Sammy.” Dean paused.

“Don't stop.”

“Fuck,” Dean swore, fingers digging into the meat of Sam's shoulder. He pushed deeper with a little more urgency until he finally bottomed out and they were both panting. Dean pressed their foreheads together, resting for a moment. “Shit, Sammy.”

“Dean, please. Please fuck me.”

“You got it, baby.” Dean grabbed Sam's hips keeping him pinned against the wall as he dragged his cock back out, then slammed back in. Dean fucked him rough and fast, just like that until Sam felt like he was losing his mind. And Dean's mouth didn't fucking stop.

“Shit that's it baby, take my fucking cock. Look at you. Fucking whore cock sock. You look so fucking pretty on my dick, Sammy. Pretty little fuck meat.”

Sam was pretty sure he found nirvana. Then Dean fucking him as deep as he could saying, “I'm gonna fill your slut hole up good. It's gonna be dripping out of you all day tomorrow. You won't able to wash the smell of sex off of you. Everyone's gonna know that you're a cock hole whenever you walk by.”

Sam was moaning and whining, unable to articulate half as well as his brother. “Please, Dean need to- _please_. I have to- need to cum.”

Dean wrapped a hand around Sam's dick. “Go ahead, baby, cum for me. Wanna make you cum while I use your ass.”

Sam screamed so hard his eyes watered and he came in Dean's fist. He missed Dean cumming, but he felt the _wet_ as Dean pulled out. He sunk down to the shower floor. Dean turned around to cut off the water. He crouched down in front of him.

“You okay, Sammy?”

Sam managed a tired smile. “Great.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, okay. Let's get dried off.” He helped Sam to his feet and got them both towels, taking care to dry Sam off first. Sam tried to insist he could do it himself, but Dean ignored him. Once they were both dry, they snuck down the hallway hoping Bobby wasn't waiting around to talk.

\----------

Meanwhile, downstairs:

“Yes, Ellen. I am serious!”

“No, I'm not _senile_!”

“Listen, I saw what I saw and I'm telling you-”

“Yes, I do expect you to believe this.”

“I wouldn't call you with something like this if it wasn't important.”

“That's not the important part!”

“No. I don't think they care if they're brothers. Is that really what _you're_ concerned about.”

Bobby signed. “It's important, Ellen. Dean asked for my help. He wouldn't have come to me with something like this if it wasn't serious. I know you know what's going on so cut with the bull shit. Dean asked me to help and this is as much help as I can give.”

“I know you're the person for the job.”

“ _Horse shit_! It don't matter how old you are. That ain't what's important.”

“Fine. I'll send 'em your way.”

“Thanks, Ellen. I really owe you one.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Bobby waited until both boys were sitting at the kitchen table having coffee before he came downstairs. He poured himself a cup and took a long drink.

Sam and Dean shared a looked worried that Bobby was struggling to deal with this 'fun' new revelation. The older man turned around, looked them both in the eye, and dropped another bomb.

“I told Ellen what's going on.”

“Bobby-” Dean cut in, but Bobby wasn't finished.

“Before you start in, I want you to know she's accepted it. And she's willing to help. I know you don't trust her as much as me, but if you want someone to help you with this she's the one to go to. I can assure you Ellen has... _experience_ with this sort of thing. So if you want someone to take care of Sam... I think you two should go and see her. It's up to you if you want or not. I can call her and tell her to forget the whole thing, but she's the best you got for the job.”

Dean looked like he was going to jump in with the yelling, but Sam surprised them both.

“Thanks, Bobby. I mean it.” They both just stared him. “I'm sorry we dragged you out of your comfort zone. You're right. We should talk to Ellen.”

Dean looked from Sam to Bobby and back again. “Seriously?”

Sam took a drink of his coffee before he responded. “Yeah. Seriously.”

“You're just cool with that?” Dean looked stunned.

“I don't hear a better offer, Dean. Like I said, I can handle this myself, but it might be nice if I don't have to.”

“You just have the hots for Ellen.”

“That is _not_ what I'm saying! I'm saying if she wants to help we should let her try. It might not even work out.”

Dean turned on Bobby. “I know you mean well, but next time ask before you go spilling the family secrets.”

“Don't get mad at Bobby.” Sam gave his brother an irritated look. “He's trying to help like you asked him to.”

“You're damn right!” Bobby jumped in. “I know this ain't a comfortable situation for any of us, but you had a problem and I fixed it. You're welcome!”

Dean took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He paused for a moment. “You're right, Bobby. I'm sorry. We'll go talk to Ellen.”

“Great. Now, if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go read the paper. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone and didn't talk about... _this_. Let me be an old man for an hour.”

Sam laughed to himself as Bobby stomped off to enjoy his coffee and his morning paper. Dean sighed. “I don't like it.”

Sam reached across the table and put his hand on Dean's arm. “All of this was your idea. Like I said, I can handle this. It's up to you.”

Dean snorted. “It's your stupid curse. It should be up to you.”

“But you're the one who's worried about me.”

“Yeah... I don't like it, but it's important.” Dean covered Sam's hand with his own. “Let's get our stuff together. Might as well not wait around.”

 

\-----------

 

The ride was a quiet one, but at least the hand on Sam's thigh said that Dean wasn't mad at him. Things were uncomfortable, but the tension was starting to fade. Nothing relaxed his brother like sitting behind the wheel and Dean was slowly starting to relax. So of course, Dean wanted to get up to something kinky and told Sam to take his shirt off.

Okay fine. Sam looked at the car beside them in the right lane and he took a deep breath. Nothing weird about a dude with his shirt off. So, why was Sam blushing? Probably because it was Dean making him do it and not the heat of the day. Plus, Sam wasn't one of those douche bags who felt they always needed to expose themselves to everyone. The shirt came off.

“That's a good slut.” Dean patted his thigh. Sam's cock twitched. “Spread your legs real wide for me.”

Sam did what he was told.

“Good. Now I want you to stick your tongue out. Like a little puppy.”

Sam's stomached knotted up with embarrassment. For a moment he wasn't sure if he could do it, but the image in his mind gave him little tingles. Sam put his tongue out.

“Good.” Dean smiled. Sam felt warm. “Now, play with your nipples.”

“Dean, I already look like a pervert,” Sam complained.

Dean slapped his thigh. “Is that your safeword?”

Shit. He had him there. It wasn't a hard no. It was more like a 'if you keep pushing me to humiliate myself on this highway I'm gonna cream my pants no'. Sam stuck his tongue back out and touched his nipples.

Dean offered him a small laugh. “See, pervert. It's not so hard.” He rubbed Sam's thigh.

Sam could feel spit gathering at the tip of his tongue. He wanted to swallow it down, but it was more humiliating if he didn't. A moment later and it was rolling down his chin then splattering onto his chest. He was hyper away of that little trail of spit as it dripped down his chest and gathered at the waist band of his jeans.

“Messy little slut. Shoulda put down a puppy pad for this, bitch.” Sam moaned. “You're fucking dripping, Sammy. I bet your cock is drippy, too.” Dean's hand covered Sam's crotch. He gave him a good squeeze, then he popped the button on his jeans exposing the bulge in Sam's underwear. “See, look at that pathetic whore cock.” He squeezed again.

It was hard to moan his brother's name with his mouth open, but it sounded close enough.

“You wanna get off, Sammy? I'll let you if you do something for me.” He was rubbing Sam's cock just enough to build Sam's desperation. “There's a semi coming up beside us. If you look over at the driver and you stay just like that I'll let you come.”

Sam moaned.

Dean grinned, watching his brother melt. “Do you want a stranger to see what a messy bitch you are? Bet you'll make his day. He'll either get a good laugh or a rager looking at you, but you're gonna show him right?”

Sam nodded, drool still running down his chin.

“That's it baby. Let him see my pathetic bitch boy.”

Sam looked up as the semi came up beside them. Dean sped up a bit to keep pace with the truck. It was maybe a second before the guy looked over at them and saw Sam, tongue hanging out, shiny with drool, pinching and rubbing his nipples. Dean laughed and squeezed Sam's thigh.

“Good boy, Sammy.” The other driver stared with wide eyes. Sam made a tiny noise in his throat.

Dean let the driver pass before his eyes could fall out of his head and cause an accident. “You can put your tongue back in your mouth, baby.”

Sam took a second to wet his dry mouth before he started begging. “Please Dean please Dean _please_ ,” he moaned.

“Easy, Sammy.” Dean rubbed his thigh. “I want your hands on your dick. Get yourself off. Let me see you come.”

“Ohmygod, _yes_.” Sam tore open his jeans and slid them down enough to get his cock free. He scooped up the goopey mess of spit on his chest for lube. His head fell back against the seat as his hand slid up and down his cock. Dean couldn't help reaching over and running a hand down his heaving chest.

“My pretty little whore,” he praised.

“Dean,” Sam whimpered.

“That's it, Sammy. You got. Cum for me baby. Come on.”

A few more strokes and Sam's cum spilled all over his chest. He laid back in the seat while he cooled down. Dean's thumb ran lightly over his skin where his hand rested on his chest.

“Shit, Dean.”

“You good, Sammy?”

Sam took a breath. He sat up in his seat. “Yeah. Yeah, I'm good.” Dean patted his chest once before putting his hand back on the wheel.

“Good. Get your clothes back on. And don't even think about reaching for a napkin.”

Sam groaned and slid his clothes on over the slick mess coating his skin. “How far are we?”

“A couple hours.” Dean smiled at him. “You'll live.”

 

\----------

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, the place was surprisingly dead. Not a hunter in sight. It was around dinner time so the place should have been hopping. The boy shared a nervous look before running inside. Ellen was the only one in the bar and Sam blushed when he saw her.

“What's going on?” Dean asked.

“What no 'hello'?” Ellen shrugged. “I cleared the place out. Sent Jo and Ash off to a movie for a the night. They don't get out a lot so they didn't even question it. Thought this might help you boys feels more comfortable if there's no one around to eavesdrop.

Sam smiled. “Thanks, Ellen.”

Ellen nodded, but it was more like the tip of a hat. She came around the bar and gave them each a tight hug. “I'm sorry you boys are always getting pulled into this shit, but don't worry 'bout a thing.”

“Thanks, Ellen,” Dean said, but he wouldn't meet her eye. Sam gave him a look and he ignored it.

“You boys hungry?”

Sam answered for them. “Starved.”

“Great. 'Cause I cooked.”

Sam looked at Dean again as she hurried off, escaping the tension. “Dean, what the hell?” he whispered.

“It's nothing.”

“Are you going to be okay with this or not?”

“I'm just worried about you okay? What if she's not as okay with as she seems. You saw how Bobby freaked out.”

“She said she was okay with it.”

“Well, what if she's not?”

Ellen came back before they could argue anymore. They ate in near silence for a while, before Ellen broke the tension to tell them a story some hunter had told her about ghouls hiding up in the mountains. They chatted for a while and once everyone seemed comfortable Ellen brought them back to the issue at hand.

“Are you boys ready now or do we need some more time to lollygag?”

Sam looked at Dean. Dean swallowed and hesitated a moment. Then, he turned to Sam. “I'm ready when you are.”

Sam nodded. “Just let me use your bathroom first.”

Sam scampered off to clean up from their trip. Dean gave Ellen an awkward smile. When he came back, he found the pair standing uncomfortably in the spare room they used to house hunters when they needed a place to crash or lay low.

“So,” Ellen said. “Why don't you two show me what you got. Just pretend I'm not here.” She took a step back and sat down in a chair in the corner essentially giving them the room.

With Ellen out of the way, Dean seemed to spy a new opportunity to humiliate his brother. The look he gave Sam was enough to make the younger man blush.

“Gonna show Ellen what a little slut you are for me?”

Sam felt four feet shorter all of a sudden and he loved it.

“I want your mouth on my dick. But first I want you naked.”

Naked. Exposed. While Ellen was sitting behind him, watching. Sam shivered. He pulled off his clothes slowly, more to let himself get used to the idea than to put on a show. Dean didn't say anything so he must have understood. Once Sam was totally naked, he cared a lot a less about feeling exposed, because it was fucking humiliating to be this naked while Dean was entirely dressed. He dropped down onto his knees and looked at Dean for direction.

Dean smirked down at him. He took Sam by the back of his head and pushed his face into his crotch. “What do you think, slut? Something in there you want?”

Sam moaned. He tried to nod his head against Dean's hand. His “please” was muffled against his jeans.

“Tell me, bitch.”

“I want your cock,” Sam said, still muffled.

“Good” Dean laughed. “Because I'm going to fuck your face. You'd love that wouldn't you?”

Sam moaned. “Yes, please.”

“Get my cock out then if you want it so badly.”

Sam's hands were clumsy on Dean's zipper. Once he had his cock free, he couldn't resist putting his tongue on it. Dean pulled his head back by his hair.

“Did I tell you to do that?” Sam blushed. “Open your mouth like a good cock hole.”

Sam opened his mouth wide and Dean plunged his cock straight in. Sam gagged, surprised by the suddenness of it. It took him a second to recover. Dean didn't waste any time, though. He ignored Sam's gagging and started using Sam's mouth like a toy pulling him back and forth by the hair. Sam couldn't do anything but relax his body and let Dean use him while his own cock throbbed in need.

“That's a good hole,” Dean groaned.

Sam watched his brother's face awash with pleasure. His head fell back on his shoulders. Sam flushed with pride at being such a good toy for Dean.

Dean kept fucking his face, praising him with obscenities: good slut, perfect hole, my good little cock sucking fuck toy. Then he pulled Sam's face off of his cock. “You want my cum all over your face, whore?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam panted, his voice was ragged. “Please.”

Dean shoved him backward onto the floor and stood over him. He set his boot down on the side of Sam's face, pinning him to the floor. Dean jerked his cock in one hand, still slick with Sam's spit. Cum spurted across Sam's face, some of it landing on Dean's boot. Sam licked it from his lips with a moan.

Dean laughed. “Since you like cum so much,” he said. He held nudged Sam's face with his boot. “Get this clean for me.”

Sam shivered. He swiped his tongue across the worn leather and lapped up Dean's cum. He almost didn't want to stop licking Dean's boot when it was gone.

Dean crouched down and pet his brother's hair. “You alright, Sammy?”

Sam looked up at him and smiled. “Yeah, I'm great.”

Somehow, they had both forgotten that Ellen was even there until she spoke, “All of that's great, but if I can make a suggestion. You gotta keep a boy like that in a cage. He came all over himself.”

Dean looked down, just noticing the mess in Sam's laugh. He grinned. “You're so perfect, Sammy.” Dean pulled his brother up for a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings for this chapter:  
> Noncon, nonconsensual exhibitionism, nonconsensual feminization  
> Just assume a lot of this chapter is not consensual (but not all of it)  
> Also  
> bestiality

It had been about a year now without Dean. Sam was only somewhat less of a mess than he had been to begin with. At first, the only thing he wanted to do was hunt. He didn't bother with hotel rooms, he couldn't stand to be separated from the Impala. It was almost like Dean was a ghost, clinging to the object that had been most treasured by him in life. Almost. Sam wasn't that lucky. Eventually, Bobby managed to convince him get a room every once in a while. Said Dean wouldn't like seeing him all filthy and miserable. Sam had snapped back that it didn't matter because Dean was gone, but Bobby was still right.

After a few months, Sam's need to be humiliated grew stronger than the pain in his heart. He had wondered if it were even possible. Sam had no choice, but to get back to the Roadhouse. He dragged his feet getting there and he nearly lost his mind for it.

Ellen gave him everything he needed. In fact, she was surprisingly good at it. Though, she was uncomfortable going to far with him. She never took her own clothes off in front him. Sam didn't mind. It was more degrading that way anyway. Like he was some kind of animal. He started to settle into life at the Roadhouse and as his need to be humiliated was no longer satisfied by Ellen alone, they got more creative.

Roadhouse suddenly had three bathrooms. One for men, one for women, and one for hunters that Ellen trusted. Behind door number three is where Sam spent any time he had that wasn't spent looking for a way to revive his brother.

Three hunters came to visit him today. Sam was blindfolded, so he couldn't tell who they were, but they sure knew who he was.

“Damn, the littlest Winchester sure grew up pretty.” There was a hand groping the muscles of his bare back. He stretched himself out a little, giving them a nice view.

One of the hunters laughed. “A pretty little slut maybe.”

They didn't know how their words make Sam's eyes roll back in his head, but they could see how his cock strained in the cage Ellen kept him in. One of them even bent down to play with Sam's balls.

“Look at this thing. That must hurt.”

It didn't, until the guy started fondling him. With the plug in the end of his cage, he couldn't even leak precum. His balls were getting _full_.

“Let's do our business and go. I've got a lead on something crawling around in Nevada that needs looking into.”

The hand on his balls squeezed drawing a pain noise out of Sam. Then he let go and the only sound in the room was the three men jacking off around him. Sam licked his lips. Before long it was raining cum, covering his face, his chest, his hair. Sam licked the salty taste from his lips and shivered in pleasure.

“Fucking slut,” one of them snickered.

Another one sighed half a second before wet warmth washed over Sam's skin. Sam moaned. He couldn't keep from trying to stroke his cock as the hunters showered him piss. It was a fruitless endeavor that only left him more frustrated.

The trio stopped, one of them wiped his cock off in Sam's hair.

“Thanks, piss mop,” he laughed.

They all left the room. Sam pulled off his blindfold and let himself drop onto the floor, ignoring the mess. He felt like his cock was going to explode. It was going to be another few days, though, before Ellen let him take the cage off.

\---------

Sam had found it. A way to save Dean. Maybe. If he were lucky. He had hunted down enough crossroads demons to get a name. The name of the 'King of the Crossroads'. If Sam could summon him, he could capture him, make him tear up Dean's contract. He would have to let him go. Once he had his brother back, he was going to run that bastard Crowley through with his demon knife.

He stood in the center of the crossroads looking over his shoulder. Jo had been watching him all day. He knew that she knew that he was up to something and he knew that she knew that it was dangerous. He'd made it out the door though before she could stop him. He just hoped Ash didn't catch him on the security cameras. The last thing he needed was Jo or Ellen showing up and getting in the way. He only had one shot at this.

Sam took one last look at the devil's trap he'd painted in the dirt, then he buried the little black box in the center. Almost instantly, a demon appeared behind him.

“Sam Winchester,” he purred. “Let me guess. 'Gimme my brother back, you fiend!',” he imitated in a whiny voice.

Sam looked the much smaller being up and down. “Crowley. I want my brother back. You're going to cancel his contract and let him go.”

“Am I?” he smirked. “You think these flimsy red lines and that little tooth pick of yours are going to persuade me?”

“You're not walking out of here until you bring him back.”

“Then, I guess you aren't either.”

Otherworldly growls filled the air. Sam's hair stood on end and his entire body froze. Hellhounds. They were completely surrounded by them. He was just as trapped as Crowley was now.

“Allow me to make you a counter offer.”

\----------  
Sam's arms were beginning to tremble under the weight of Crowley's boots. His knees felt like they were cracking. The demon wasn't exactly heavy, but they had been here a long time. Demons came in and out to talk contracts with Crowley. Each of them made sure to smirk down at him on their way out. To start with, being under Crowley's feet hadn't been so bad. Those familiar pleasant tingles of humiliation were coursing through him and his dick was throbbing. Now though, he was too focused on holding himself up. He was starting to suspected that Crowley had noticed him shaking a while back and chose not to care. The bastard was a demon after all.

“How are we holding up, Samantha?”

Sam grit his teeth and tried not to say anything snippy. He could put him in all the skirts he wanted and call him whatever he liked. This wasn't about him. “Fine, sir.” He didn't look up at the demon. He was pretty sure he would fall over if he did.

“Are you sure you aren't getting tired?”

“No, sir,” Sam huffed.

“You wouldn't lie to me would you?”

“Absolutely.”

Crowley kicked him. “Cheeky shit. Get over here.” Crowley finally and blessedly took his shoes from Sam's back. He pulled Sam over by his chin to look up at him from his knees. “You're not so impressive down there are you, little girl?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “No, sir.”

Crowley slapped. “You can pretend to be bored all you like. We can all see your dick swelling up in your panties.”

Sam blushed. He smoothed out the skirt in his lap, but it was too short to cover anything. Crowley laughed.

“That slutty skirt is too short to offer any modesty. Shouldn't you just take it off?”

Sam shook his head. The fabric might have been barely there, but he wasn't prepared to be naked in front of so many demons.

“Fine then. Be as slutty as you want, but I won't have a tease under my roof. Sluts suck cock, don't they?”

Sam bit his lip, avoiding looking at the demon. Crowley slapped him again. “I said, don't they?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam swallowed.

“Then get over here and do what you're meant to, whore.”

Crowley looked down his nose at him as Sam reached up to unbuckle Crowley's belt. It took some effort to get Crowley's cock free of the fabric without the demon's help, but he managed it. He was prepared to dive on in, but Crowley slapped his cheek.

“Let's see some enthusiasm.”

Sam shifted, trying to look less stiff.

“And let's hear it, too.”

Sam's cheeks burned. He looked away from the demon.

“Come on, Samantha. Tell me how bad you want it.”

“I-I want your cock, sir.” Sam shivered. He was even more embarrassed that it felt good.

“You can do better than that, whore.”

Sam swallowed. “Please, sir. Let me suck your cock. I want it so bad.” He forced himself to look up at the demon.

Crowley smiled. “Well, if you want it so badly. Show daddy what you can do.”

He might have only said it because he had to, but he really did want it. His mouth was watering as he ran his tongue over the soft flesh of Crowley's cock. He took it into his mouth and began bobbing his head, sucking, slurping, savoring it. Sam delighted in the little pit in his stomach that told him he was disgusting for doing this. It was even better when Crowley said it out loud. He could feel eyes on him all around the room. Everyone saw what a little slut he was in a little skirt sucking off a demon.

He couldn't tell if Crowley was even enjoying it since his face never changed. He just sat there with a cocky smile on his face calling Sam a 'cum slut' among other things. Until he was finally grabbing Sam by the hair and stroking his cock until cum splattered warm and wet on his face.

Sam was enjoying just soaking in it when he felt something warm and wet on his shoulder. Something that felt like a _tongue_. Sam whirled around and fell back on something warm and silky.

“That's Growley. He's a hellhound. You remember those don't you? He likes cum.”

Sam turned around to look at Crowley with wide, shocked eyes. He couldn't be serious. No he _can't_.

He hound knocked him flat on his back. Sam looked in the direction of the sound of nails scraping the floor, but he still didn't see anything. Then a rough, sulfuric tongue was lapping the cum from his face. He cringed away from it, but tried to be still afraid he might get more than a tongue.

Crowley laughed and so did the other demons. Sam tried not to remember. Blood, torn flesh, Dean's screams. They came back to him anyway and he wanted to puke. The hellhound licked away the tears on his cheeks, too.

The chorus of laughter and degrading comments was heard as if he had cotton in his ears. They were mocking him, but the flashbacks were louder. The sounds of 'bitch' and 'dog fucker' were a lot less prominent than the screaming.

Then the thing starting licking precum from his dick. He remembered how disgusted, how humiliated he was and he pushed away thoughts of his brother. None of that was going to matter soon. He just had to let Crowley have what he wanted.

It was easy once he buried it all down. Because letting a dog of any kind lick his dick was gross, but enjoying it like he was was _humiliating_. Sure enough his dick was hard and dripping more precum and the dog was lapping it up. Sam could hear it panting. He could feel drool dripping over his thighs.

“How does that doggy tongue feel on your prick, bitch?”

Sam moaned in response.

“What a pathetic slut.”

The hound kept licking and Sam couldn't help the sounds he was making. It was too good. Between the licking and the drool and the demons Sam couldn't stop himself from cumming if he wanted, but he really wished he had because that hound didn't stop licking. That too hot tongue kept flicking over his sensitive cock. Sam screamed every time it touched the head of his cock, but fear kept him from pushing the beast away. He whimpered and tears rolled down his cheeks.

Then the hound was gone and Sam's brain reconfigured itself to realize that Crowley was talking to a frantic looking demon.

“He's here. He's already made it to the door.”

“Go on, get everyone out. I'm done here anyway.”

“Yes, sir.” The demon nodded

“What's going on?” Sam asked groggily.

“You're brother is what's going on,” Crowley grumbled.

“What? Dean?” Sam sat up and looked at the demon.

“Oh? Did I forget to mention?” Crowley smirked. “One of those winged pricks from above stole your brother from Hell. When I said I'd give him back to you, this is more what I meant.”

With a snap of his fingers Crowley was gone.

Footsteps thundered down the hall. Sam heard the heavy thud of bodies hitting the floor. Then, there he was. Dean. He stood in the doorway, covered in blood, more blood dripped from the edge of his knife. The one Sam had left behind in the devil's trap.

“Sammy?”

Tears welled in his eyes. He pulled himself up from the floor and lumbered drunkenly across the room. They stared at each other for a moment in disbelief. Then they fell into each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> SPN/Wincest/Explicit (1 of 2): Gabriel decides Sam is still way too prideful after Mystery Spot, so he agrees to revive Dean only if Sam agrees to accept a humiliating kink of Gabriel's choice. The caveat: Dean will not only be aware of Sam's kink, but approve and enforce it 24/7. Kink is whatever Babybat feels like - bestiality? watersports? crossdressing? hardcore BDSM sub with a humiliation kink? Preferably bottom Sam because he normally seems so toppy. My only squicks are vore and scat. 
> 
> SPN/Wincest/Explicit (2 of 2): Gabriel hopes it will make Sam be okay or even look forward to Dean's deal, but he doesn't anticipate or expect Dean to take "Sam's needs" so seriously that he arranges for someone to continue with Sam in Dean's place after he passes – and ensure Sam's obedience to them. Superawesome if this somehow accidentally averts the apocalypse.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
